


and now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, M/M, Namy bromance, Sad Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Zayn kisses a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna forget about him? I can help. Can’t promise I’ll be as good but I’ll give it a go.” </p><p>Liam laughs again before he looks up, going to decline this person’s offer. He catches a glimpse of the hooded eyes under the mask. And although they look lighter under the shine of the moon, he knows who this is. He wants to laugh again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now I'm one step closer to being two steps far from you

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something longer than 2k without struggling too hard. I wanted to read teacher chases student so naturally I wrote teacher chasing student. also I needed more Liam's P.O.V which I struggled with in a previous attempt at writing fic. Oh and it's tagged underage but it's not really. Zayn's around 17 and Liam's 23 so. 
> 
> forgive me for these things;
> 
> \- weird time jumps  
> \- awful tense usage  
> \- he says she says  
> \- no beta bcuz im still embarrassed
> 
>  
> 
> also I apologize for the sad ending I've just been very angsty over zl dying. 
> 
> enjoy

He’s not sure which moron leaves school only to come back to it, honestly. Not even college, he wouldn’t mind since that was fun, but actual standard twelve years of education school.

However, he does realize that those who can’t do teach. And it’s sort of unfair that the Zoo he applied to won’t accept him. Also, it’s unfair of his mother to beg him not to leave the country for work because “when else will I see you my sweet boy?” With that pout, the one he undoubtedly inherited from her.

Another thing he’s unsure of is why everyone lied. How come he listened to all those seemingly sage speakers they brought to his old school talking about follow your dream you won’t regret it. Today at twenty three he thinks really? Is coming back to a place you - he doesn’t wanna say hate - dislike not regretful?

He’s supposed to be meeting with someone important? He can’t remember their position but he was told to be at school grounds at 7 am sharp. He thinks back to his school days-  which weren’t that long ago - thinking he didn’t even wake up that early to attend. So he hopes this waking up at 6 am thing was a one timer.

He makes his way to the administrative office and introduces himself to the secretary. “Hello, Liam Payne, I was told to be here early for a meeting?”

She blinks at him, before searching through her planner, a visible light bulb appearing over her head. “Of course, please, take a seat.”

He smiles at her as he makes his way over to the office bench taking a seat at the very edge. Placing his satchel on the floor besides his feet. He takes the time to admire the room around him. It’s so cold inside that he’s sure the glass would fog up if he were to open a window. It’s also very spacious, everything in place, the blue and yellow walls warm and inviting.

He also notes a beautiful piece of artwork hung right in front of the seat he’s in. He can’t believe he didn’t notice it earlier. It’s of a mermaid, body and face silenced by the gray. She’s sitting under a waterfall of color, the water filling in her equally as dull tail.

Liam’s never been into art. He never understood why something so easy and fun should be turned into an excuse to indulge in your strangest theories. However, this specific piece has him thinking so deeply he doesn’t notice the warm body that approaches his.

“That’s by our very own Zayn Malik who I believe you’ll be meeting later on today,” says the voice, accompanied by a pretty smile. “Hi, I’m Julia, your principle. Welcome to our school Mr. Payne. I usually have the honor of showing new teachers around. I want you to get to know me as much as I want to get to know you. Walk with me.” She says as she starts towards the door.

“You’ll be working in the science department, obviously, that’s on the other side of the school. However, campus is nice, I don’t see it that way as I’m not a fan of nature. Nonetheless, you won’t have to make this little trip everyday since lucky for you the car park is right behind your building. Anyway, you’ll be teaching grades 9 through 11 that won’t be a problem I’m sure?” she’s still smiling but he feels a little threatened. Swallows the lump around his throat and nods.

“Good,” she mutters opening the door to the red brick building in front of them. The cool air hitting him in the face. He shivers. “Classes should be starting soon, you’re free to join the rest of the staff in the teachers lounge for some coffee. See you around, Mr. Payne.”

He stares at her until she rounds the corner before he breathes out. Guesses he should grab a drink before he makes his way to class.

In the teacher’s lounge it’s a little warmer than it is in the hallway. He guesses that’s because of all the heavy furniture. There are two loveseats in the far corner near a couple shelves stacked with books. A couch in the middle of room on top of a spotty carpet. He thinks most of those spots didn’t start out there. And two office chairs in front of it. One white, one black.

He makes his way to the kitchen. Which can you even call a kitchen if it’s open to the rest of the room? There’s a stack of styrofoam cups on the corner of the counter. The kettle, tea bags and coffee mate all lined up neatly to the side of it.

His cup is made in a matter of seconds seeing as the water is already hot and all he needs to do is add his coffee grind.

Walking into his new classroom he’s shocked to see that he wasn’t welcomed with the same rush of cold that he’s sort of grown accustomed to already. He makes his way over to the desk. Opening the drawers because he hopes the whole finding weird shit from ex teacher’s thing is true. Sadly, he’s met with fresh drawers, saw dust still piled up in the corners.

He plugs in his earphones, opening his bag to empty it’s contents into their correct places. Mostly in the drawers actually, seeing as it’s nothing but some fruits and his sandwich. Just as he places his final pen into his already set pen holder, his first student walks in, startling him a little.

Liam pulls out his earphones and stands up to welcome each kid to class. As he sits on the edge of his table watching the uninterested faces fill into the empty seats he feels a rush of nerves overtake him.

So far, being a new teacher doesn’t seem any less different than being a new student. He’d only been that kid once but it was enough to convince him to never be that person ever again. Not to mention, he was turning 12 and kids his age were cruel as hell.

He’s so lost in the fear that he doesn’t notice the second bell go off - signaling the start of the lesson - and all the attention on him. He stares back at the class eyes surely wide before he clears his throat getting up off the table to check his schedule. It says he has Grade 10 right now.

“Uhm, so, I’m your new teacher Mr. Payne, I’ll be filling in for your old Biology teacher.” He states, hand coming up, “before you ask, no, I don’t know if she was fired. All I know is I’m here now and this is gonna pay my bills. So does anyone mind telling me what you remember , hopefully, taking last term?”

“Something about plants calling the sun lord for food,” comes a voice. The sound of high fives slapping follows. Liam fights the temptation to roll his eyes.

“It’s called photosynthesis, dumbass,” says another.

Snickers and teases of “oo, schooled by a girl” make their rounds throughout the class.

“Alright, guys, settle down. Thank you, ma’am for clearing that up.”

The rest of his classes go on that way and by the end of the day he’s just about ready to make his way home and pass out. He’s so tired it feels like he’s back in college trying to get this degree of his that did him nothing in the end.

He makes his way down the hallway, plate of pasta in hand, “the plates aren’t allowed to leave the cafeteria but I’ll make an acception for a cutie like you.” His schedule says his last class is Grade 11 and he really hopes they’re not as rowdy as his first class.

Again, he sits on his desk watching his students walk in. However, this time he can immediately start his introduction once they’re all settled in.

“Good Afternoon, I’m your new teacher Mr. Payne. No I don’t know what happened to your old teacher all I know is I’m stepping in for the rest of the year. Would anyone like to catch me up on what you did last term?”

No one replies so he asks again. And nothing.

“Guess I’ll just have to pick out a random name then.” he says as he pulls out his list of names. In the back he hears a squeak.

“Excuse me?” Liam asks and again, no answer. He’s already sick of this class.

“Go on tell him,” he hears.

“No man, I don’t want to, you do it.”

“Dude, he’s waiting just suck it up.”

“You suck it up.”

He approaches the adjoined tables where all the racket was coming from, clearing his voices. “Would either of you like to help me out?” he voices, amused. He gets nothing.

Fed up, he breathes in before continuing. Looking at the blond he narrows his eyes as he asks, “what’s your name?”

“Niall, sir.”

“And yours?”

“Amy, sir”

“Alright, Amy, Niall,” he starts with pointed stares, “if I have to refer back to my files, you’ll both be spending your first day back after school with me.”

He sees the panic, and the start of a protest. Holding his hand up he continues, “Uh-uh, no arguing, just speaking.”

A snort comes from behind the two culprits, Liam’s eyes moving to check the source and at first he doesn’t think anything of it. But then he’s going back for seconds, his eyes raking up and down this beautiful boys face.

He’s can’t believe how pretty this boy is with his messy hair, thick eyebrows, bitten lips that he wishes _he_ could bite on. Eyes framed by bulky glasses that he wishes weren’t hiding the shine behind them. He clears his thoughts quickly before coming back to the task at hand.

“Can I help you, sir?” he can’t believe he’s patronizing this beautiful boy. He’s so untouchable that he feels almost criminal talking to this boy with such a tone.

“No, sir, I’m just happy there’s finally someone putting these two in their place.” He smiles. And Liam’s glad this boys smile is just as pearly and pretty as his face is.

He hears a growl from the left of him, most likely the two knuckleheads unimpressed with the boy’s comment. He turns back to the two teens in question the look on his face expectant. “Well?”

“Genetics, sir.” mumbles Niall. Amy’s arms crossed over her chest glaring at Niall.

“Huh, now was that so hard?” Liam laughs as he walks back towards the front of the desk.

At the front, he sneaks a glance to the back again. He sees Niall and Amy bickering about something that involves a lot of hand motions. A row back he sees the boy looking down pencil moving across the notebook in front of him.

“Well, class, since I find genetics just as boring as I think you all do, we’ll be taking cloning this semester. It involves a lot of lab time and it’s just cooler.”

Stealing a glance at the overhead clock he turns back to the class, “seeing as time is almost up, you can pack your bags and leave. See you next session.”

\--

That night, he had a strange dream. The boy came to him, but not at all in the way he expected him to. He expected steam and heat. Bodies touching, panting, swallowed breaths.

Instead, he got a merman with glasses guiding him to shore before growing back his legs and guiding Liam through the storm at the front of the Island into the light at the core.

He’s not at all sure what that’s supposed to mean. But he’s very sure that a. he should stop calling this boy pretty and b. he shouldn’t even be dreaming about a student.

\--

A couple weeks go by and he can’t keep his eyes off the boy. He also can’t help that he’s never talked to the boy. Not once. He’s taught his class for 5 weeks already, a class he takes 4 times a week, that’s 20 meetings, and not once have they exchanged a word since his first day.

However, Niall and Amy, he’s become too accustomed to. The first people he greets in the morning are those two. Asks them if they’re willing to cooperate today.

They seem to be the boy’s - Zayn’s his name - only constant friends. The rest of his group consisting of a plenty of pretty girls, one every other day. And if Liam weren’t jealous he thinks he’d be impressed. In a way that isn’t completely misogynistic.

\--

Two weeks later, he’s actually fed up with the fact that he can’t get any attention from Zayn that he calls him out in the middle of class asking him to stay in after class.

He thinks his main trigger was the girl Zayn was chatting up right in front of him. The audacity of this boy. He doesn’t even blame him, really, the girl is gorgeous. She tall, dark, and pretty. Everything he’s sure straight men and even some women look for.

He thinks her name is Samar. She’s actually one of his best students, always acing her lab reports. Liam thinks that’s going to have to change. Then he feels ashamed that that thought even crossed his mind.

Liam doesn’t let that stop him from finishing his lesson, though. Even when he can hear Samar’s wheezing laughter in his ear making him want to grind his teeth.

Even when he’s answering Jake’s question, his eyes never leave Zayn’s hand on the inside of the girl’s thigh. Making sure it doesn’t move any higher. He’s not even sure why he doesn’t say anything. He does, after all, have the authority. But he doesn’t want to embarrass Zayn. Not that he should care.

Class doesn’t end soon enough and he needs to rush out. He needs a breather or a cigarette.

He can’t do that just yet though, he needs to talk to Zayn.

“So, Zayn, first of all thank you for staying behind. Secondly,” inhale, exhale, “am I doing anything wrong?”

“Excuse me, sir.”

Why don’t you like me? What am I doing wrong? What should I change?

“I’ve been teaching you for nearly two months now and you’ve not once participated in class. Either too caught up in your drawings or in other types of sciences.” Liam glares.

“Uh, sir.” Zayn blinks, “there’s nothing to say.”

“I want you to talk to me, Zayn. I need you to tell me if there’s something you don’t get.”

“Alright, sir.”

“You can leave now, Zayn. Have a nice weekend.”

“Yeah, you too, sir.”

He doesn’t mean it in the least but that name, spoken in such a syrup sweet voice stirs something in between Liam’s legs.

\--

The following Monday, he comes to class with the hopes of Zayn being more open, speaking up more. Speaking to Liam more.

Except he receives the opposite, Zayn’s even more closed off if that’s normal. He’s got Samar on his side again and Liam’s a bit shocked. He’d never thought he’d see the same girl with Zayn twice.

Liam’s not himself for the rest of the period. Even Amy and Niall quiet down realizing this. A student at the front asks him about it. He just brushes them off saying it’s nothing, continuing with his lesson.

Once the bell rings, he’s the first one out. He needs to go take a walk in the fresh air if he has to survive the rest of the day.

He makes his way off campus and down the street to the first shop he sees. Getting himself a croissant and some juice.

He takes his time walking back, but he still makes it while the students are still on break, and he wishes he took longer. He spots Zayn and Samar at the edge of the field under a tree. Samar’s back against the trunk, Zayn facing her, their knees touching. Zayn has his sketchbook in hand, tongue out, concentrating.

And if that scene isn’t enough to make him seethe. Zayn turning his book towards her, Samar taking it from his hand examining it for a moment before she leans forward to kiss him makes him see red.

He stomps forward throwing away the rest of his drink in the trash he passes by, posture stiff as ever, eyebrows furrowed.

“Zayn, stand up right now, young man.”

“Mr. Payne?” he wonders. “What’s wrong?”

“PDA, that’s what. I’m gonna have to write you up. Sorry, man, but you’ll be spending your time after school with me.”

“Mr. Payne, what that’s not fair!”

“One more word and you can sit with me from now till 5.”

By now, Samar has stood up, and Liam hates how the second her hands touch Zayn’s shoulders the tension immediately seems to leave him.

That should be him. He should be the only one that can do that. And he hates the fact that he wants to be the one to calm Zayn down when he’s the one riling him up.

But he honestly couldn’t help himself. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to reach this forbidden boy who wants nothing to do with him in the first place.

“Chill, babe, it’s two hours. Doesn’t matter,” she soothes.

“Yeah, whatever, see you later, Mr. Payne.” Zayn states, taking Samar’s hand in his own as he walks off.

Liam breathes out. He can’t believe what he just did. If Zayn wasn’t talking to him before he definitely won’t now.

It’s then that Liam realizes that he’s fucking sick. It’s not just that he finds his student attractive but he’s fucking obsessed with him. He’s stalking the boy pretty much.

\--

“Mr. Payne, a second,” he hears as he makes his way towards his car. He turns back a little caught off guard.

“Principle.”

“Please, it’s just Julia. Anyway, as you might’ve heard, we’re having a field trip for each secondary class in the coming week. It’s a little last minute but I need an extra teacher for a class. Thought you might be interested.”

“Prin-Julia, I really don’t, um, I’m not sure I’d be suitable enough. Try someone else maybe?”

“Liam, look, I’m not asking. Also I hear you have some friends in this class.” She notices and laughs. “You’ll be joining Grade 11 and Mz. Jarka on their trip to Venice.”

The first thing he thinks of is, there’s only one person who I want to be my “friend” and isn’t. The next is kissing Zayn on a gondola under the stars would be perfect.

“I understand how last minute this all is but I really don’t want to send anyone else.”  

“Alright, Julia, I’ll do it. When do we leave?”

“Perfect, I knew you’d say yes,” she shines. “I’ll email you all the details by tomorrow morning.”

\--

He spends Tuesday morning packing. According to the email he received from Julia last week, they’re supposed to meet up at school at 9 am, then a bus will take them to the airport. They’ll be staying in Italy for 5 days and on the sixth they’ll leave.

He triple checks his list, he makes sure he has eight pairs of underwear, three jeans, eight shirts, eight socks, two shoes, eight undershirts. Even so, he almost forgets his toothbrush and the pouch with all his money and identification.

He gets to school earlier than most of his students. Even Mz. Jarka is nowhere to be found. He wastes time on his phone playing Bubble Mania. And he’s a little angry that his Kindergarten teacher always made it seem like it was super easy to get gold stars.

He hears Niall roll up before he sees him and that’s only because he’s yelling at Amy yet again. Liam looks up, smiling at them. He’s very fond of their relationship no matter how distracting it is. It’s fun, carefree and genuine.

“Mr. Payne, dude!” they rush up to him. “You’re assigned to this trip? Oh man, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

Liam tries not to blush, he likes that his students don’t hate him. He loves it actually. “Yes, Niall, we will. However, there will be no booze, not under my supervision,” he winks. He’s trying to be the cool teacher.

Although, from what he’s heard about Mz. Jarka, two cool teachers may be a problem.

He keeps up small talk with his favorite students - don’t tell anyone - but really he’s waiting to see if Zayn’s going to show up. However, he received orders to just leave if people don’t show up on time. Regardless of if they’re going or not.

He’s a little sad when he tells the kids to get on the bus, he’s standing at the door, waiting for the last student to climb on. He’s just about to close the door at the back of the double decker when he hears a, “Mr. Payne, wait, I’m here.”

Liam’s ears immediately perk up. He came. He’s here.

“Zayn, so good of you to join us.” he snarks.

“Yeah, sorry” Zayn says, gaze on the floor.

“Get on, kid.”

\--

At the airport, Liam lets Mz. Jarka take over. He just needs a break after the stress of wondering if Zayn was going to show up or not. He’s thankful he did.

After they check in, Liam makes his way over to duty free. He needs to do some therapeutic shopping also he wants chocolate. He gets two buckets of Maltesers for his class and a bag of M&M’s for himself.

On his way back to the group he bumps into a solid body, reaching out to catch the other person he hurries to apologize. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s totally my fault.”

“It’s alright, sir.” comes a soft voice that he wants to sing him to sleep.

“Zayn? What are you doing away from the wolfpack?” Liam wonders.

“Did you really just call us a wolfpack, sir? First, we’re like 20 people. Second, we’re more like that crazy pup pack in Hotel Transylvania.”

Liam laughs wholeheartedly, staring at the boy in front of him. Beautiful, talented and dorky. He’s literally everything Liam wants except for the part where he’s unattainable.

“Besides your glasses, you’ve never struck me as a dork, Zayn. It’s cute.” Liam flirts, inching closer.  

“Uh, yeah, I think we should get back now, sir.” Zayn says but he’s already started back towards their gate.

\--

The school had arranged for a bus to pick them up from the airport. On the way to the hotel, Liam checks the list that were arranged also by the school for room partners. They’ll all be on the same floor, boys on one side, girls on the other.

Although, Liam thought it would be a hassle to check in at the hotel and get all their key cards ready, it wasn’t. The school had called for them to be ready ahead of time.

Liam called off each pair of roommates to the group starting with the girls. As he reached Zayn’s name, he realized that his room was directly in front of Samar’s. So, on the spot, he switched Zayn’s partner from Alex to Johnny.

He was pretty close to rooming Zayn with him to keep an eye on the boy but apparently there’s a school policy where students and teachers can’t room together.

\--

They spend five days out of six wandering the streets of Venice by foot. They even attend a masquerade ball that’s open to the public. It’s just a street filled with festivities and masked people.

He’s glad they’re taking part in this because it means that he’ll have to search for Zayn. It turns him on that Zayn is going to be even harder to chase now. It’ll be dark and Zayn will be masked. He’s going to have to work for him. He thinks this as if he already isn’t but this time it’s different. They’re in a foreign country where anything could happen.

In the evening, Liam doesn’t see any of his students after dinner, retreating to his room. He showers, shaves in more areas than just the one. He decides that tonight if he can’t get Zayn, he’ll try getting lucky. That may be a little irresponsible but he can’t help all the pent up sexual tension in him.

He decides on his black henley with some dark jeans, bordeaux mask in hand. In the elevator, he puts it on. He’d made his class wear them, claimed it’d be fun, but he had ulterior motives. He didn’t want to know which mask belonged to Zayn.

“Looking foxy, Mz. Jarka. You have anyone to take that back to, miss?” Niall wolf whistles at his teacher. That’s the first thing Liam hears as he approaches the group.

“Oh my God, Niall. You can’t say shit like that to your teacher.” Amy elbows him in his side.

Liam looks to Jarka noting the blush that sits high on her cheeks. Next he looks for Zayn but he can’t spot him.

“We’ll be walking to the festival as the roads are all closed. Stay close and make sure you memorize the way back in case you lose us.” Jarka explains, starting towards the doors.

The walk was short and sweet filled with the type of breeze that dances across your skin. It didn’t feel at all like a mandatory walk to Liam. The rest of his students he’s not sure about.

“You guys can go your separate ways now, we’ll meet back here at midnight. Please buddy up, don’t want any of you getting lost. We’ll meet back here at midnight.”

He watches as each pairing stalks off, Amy and Niall rushing off to the dessert section. He still hasn’t spotted Zayn, and he feels a little upset.

“Have a nice night, Jarka. I’ll see you back here at 12.”

“Bye, Liam. Have fun.”

He waves back at her already making his way to the booze section. He grabs at the first drink he can. Closed of course because no matter how upset he is he’s always cautious.

Drink in hand, he makes his way over to the deck. Sitting down on the edge, legs dangling over the water. Inhale, exhale.

The sound of footsteps comes up from behind him but he ignores it. Thinking it’s a passerbyer. However, he’s not ready for the person to take a seat besides him.

He doesn’t look up not even when the voice asks him, “what’s wrong, gorgeous.” The voice sounds familiar but he’s not sure and he still hasn’t looked up.

“Nothing, just a little tired.”

“Yeah? Wanna get out of here?”

“Uh, no offense, whoever you are,” Liam starts looking out onto the water, “but I’m sort of taken.”

“Oh,” the voice sounds disappointed.

“Not that way, my heart just belongs to another.”

“So it’s not official?” the voice asks.

“Not really.”

“Why’s that?” the voice is honest.

“You’ll never believe me but I’ve sort of found myself in a forbidden love situation. And I mean does that even happen in real life? Anyway, there’s this boy, who likes girls, who is also younger than me. Legal, just younger. And I don’t think he’s a fan of me much. So.”

Liam’s laughing bitterly by the end of this. Taking a swig of his drink he laughs, openly, roar echoing through the empty streets. The sound causing ripples in the water under his feet. He’s laughing at his life and how pathetic he is.

Who in their right mind falls in love with a student. Can you even be in love with someone who doesn’t talk to you? Maybe it’s the danger that he’s in love with. Maybe the fact that Zayn is taboo in ways that come before being illegal is what has Liam so enchanted.

“You wanna forget about him? I can help. Can’t promise I’ll be as good but I’ll give it a go.”

Liam laughs again before he looks up, going to decline this person’s offer. He catches a glimpse of the hooded eyes under the mask. And although they look lighter under the shine of the moon, he knows who this is. He wants to laugh again.

He’s sure Zayn doesn’t know it’s him because if he did that would be fucked up on so many levels. However, if Zayn doesn’t know it’s him, or Zayn thinks that Liam doesn’t know that it’s him, heading back to the hotel would just blow that all up.

“I don’t have anywhere to take you.” Liam says, sadly.

“We can roam the streets until we find something. I wouldn’t mind making a friend in the process.” Zayn says, voice hopeful.

“And who tells you I want to tell you anything,” Liam laughs. “I’m kidding. Yeah, I could use a friend too.”

\--

An hour and 20 questions later, they find an abandoned gondola that Zayn pushes him onto.

“Z-dude, we can’t just defile someone’s boat like this.” Liam says, almost slipping up.

“It’s alright with me as long as it’s cool with you,” Zayn growls. Hands moving to pull at Liam’s shirt bringing him in so that he could kiss along his neck.

This wasn’t at all Liam’s idea of kissing Zayn on a gondola under the stars but it’s good enough he guesses.

He flips Zayn over onto his back, hovering over him, hastily removing Zayn’s jacket, hands moving under his tee pulling it off. Kissing on his chest, cold fingers teasing his nipples.

“Please, please- so good.”

“Let me suck your dick,” Liam begs into Zayn’s ear.

 “Yeah, yeah, go ahead.” Zayn breathes. “Please.”

Liam’s hands move down to Zayn’s belt, struggling a little, eventually he gets it off. Going for the buttons next then Zayn’s pants are at his knees. Liam leaving to pecks on his nipples before shimmies down Zayn’s lithe body.

Zayn’s body shivers with the excitement. Liam kisses right above the waistline of his boxers. Hand squeezing at him over the cloth. He’s taking his time because although Zayn might not know it, Liam loves him, and he wants - needs - to take his time.

But Zayn is also impatient, Liam learns. Pushing his hips up into Liam’s hand pleading Liam to take him into his warmth.

“C’mon, man,” Zayn pants. “I need you.”

“Patience, darling.” Liam laughs but finds the heart in him to give Zayn what he wants. Sort of.

 Liam pulls back hooking his fingers into the elastic of Zayn’s boxers, pulling them down, inch by inch.

“Hurry,” Zayn groans.

“Alright, princess.”

Liam pulls down Zayn’s boxers all the way his dick coming up to slap against his stomach. Liam takes Zayn into his hand. Happy with the girth of it. Strokes him, up and down, a couple times.

Then he’s kissing at Zayn’s head. Sweet little kiss that grow into dirty little half kiss half sucks. He starts at the base working his way up with sweet kisses. Sugary sweet up to his head where he licks around it before giving it a lingering wet kiss.

Liam proceeds with butterfly kisses on the head of Zayn’s cock, wet and wicked. He does that until he feels Zayn begin to shake. Thighs quivering under Liam’s hands. Head falling back.

Liam’s hand crawls up Zayn’s chest, latching onto the back of his neck, pulling his head forward so that he’s forced to watch as Liam takes him into his mouth.

Bobbing up and down. Gaining momentum before he’s swallowing him down deeper. Deep enough that he’s gagging on the length. Zayn’s well trimmed hairs in his nose.

Zayn stops him, and Liam frowns, he thought he was doing good.

“Take your pants off. I want you to ride my face while I fuck your mouth.”

Liam’s going to go mad. How do little boys who are still in school even say words like that without flinching. He complies however, happy that he shaved, turning over to present himself to Zayn. Lowering his ass until it’s right above Zayn’s mouth.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he laughs, swallowing Zayn back down.

Zayn, however, takes his time. And it worries Liam. What if he’s changed his mind. What if Liam is way more unhygienic down there then he thought he was. What if the idea of rimming Liam disgusts Zayn so much he makes them stop.

His thoughts are cut off though by the finger that probes the hairs around Liam’s hole. He shivers, back arching, moans vibrating off Zayn’s dick.

“Mmm, dude, c’mon, I gave you what you want.”

Zayn laughs at that before his tongue is shooting out for its first taste. He teases at Liam’s rim before he’s trying to push past the resistance and into the fleshy soft of Liam’s asshole.

Liam rocks his hips back in time with the thrusts of Zayn’s tongue swallowing around Zayn every time he moves forward. Back onto Zayn’s tongue and forward on to Zayn’s cock.

Eventually, Liam starts shaking, pleading at Zayn to “give me more, c’mon.” Zayn just laughs, complying with a wet finger probing at his hole.

The pressure of both Zayn’s tongue and finger in Liam’s ass is enough to send him over the edge. He’s never felt such a toe curling orgasm that pulled the sounds out of the deepest part of his stomach. A growl you wouldn’t even hear from Aslan the great.

Zayn’s own orgasm affecting Liam’s the way he shakes below him spurring Liam’s on. They shake against each other, hot breath turning into wet breath, tongues meshing together in an attempt to distract.

By the end of it when Liam’s all milked out, he pulls Zayn on top of his chest and they lie there chest to chest, breathing in sync, heart rates slowing.

“That was fun,” Liam fonds.

“Yeah, we should do it again if I ever see you back here.”

“You probably won’t, can’t travel much on this teacher’s salary.”

“You’re a teacher?” Zayn questions.

“Yeah, I’m here with my students actually.”

“Huh.” is all Zayn says. And Liam’s scared he’s blown his cover.

He doesn’t have time to think about that though because suddenly they hear an angry voice yelling and the boat under them begins to rock. One glance to their right tells them the yelling is pointed at them.

“Go, run, before I call la polizia.”

And that’s warning enough for the both of them as they pull on their pants and jet. They run and run and run until they feel they’re far enough.

Zayn bends over hands on his knees as he catches his breath while Liam decides to sit on the curb.

“That was fun.” Liam laughs. Zayn joining him on the sidewalk head falling to his shoulder.

“Yeah, can’t believe I let an angry Italian man see my willy.”

“I can’t believe you just called it your willy!” Liam snorts

“You just called it an it.” Zayn retorts.

“Whatever.”

“Really though, Stranger, thanks for tonight. I don’t get to be this person often,” Zayn starts voice serious.  “As for your forbidden love story, I mean it sucks but at least you’re allowed to be in love with a man.”

That statement leaves Liam speechless but thankfully the group rounding the corner is excuse enough not to say anything.

Apparently the distraction causes Zayn to check the time on his phone. Midnight.

Jumping up immediately, he’s dusting his jeans with his hands looking to Liam apologetically. “I know we just met and we’re still basically strangers but I really gotta go. I hope it’s ok that I’ll probably never see you again.”

And Liam wants to laugh, prove him wrong by taking off the stupid mask he still has on. He doesn’t though, just smiles sweetly, a “it’s ok” falling off his tongue that Zayn doesn’t even hear because he’s already taken off.

\--

They’re supposed to be taking a tour on the water bus at noon today. So Liam makes his way down to breakfast. He scans the room once he’s in it looking for his students. He finds a group of them towards the back of the cafeteria. Eyes scanning the crowd looking for a face he’s learned to miss.

He’s disappointed when he doesn’t find his pretty boy. Thinks he should get used to Zayn being late while making his way over to the buffet. He’s pulling a plate off one of the stacks reaching forward to place some fresh bread on it.

Next, he’s only adding a spoon of scrambled eggs to his plate, preferring to fill his plate with fruits instead.

“Zayn!” he hears coming from behind him causing Liam to spin around on the spot.

In the process, his elbow hits into one of the serving spoons, it’s contents splattering against the wall. Next he’s losing his balance, slipping, pushing the table back with the force of his weight. One of the trays begins rocking and Liam prays to God it doesn’t move, but of course, with his luck, it’s tipping over on to the floor, splashing everyone, including Liam, in it’s vicinity.

Liam face is red by the end of it and his eyes chase around the room. He needs to know who saw. He needs to know if Zayn saw him. And he did, but he’s not laughing like his peers are, no he’s looking at Liam, deep in thought, before shaking his head and going back to his conversation with Jay.

\--

He’s considering excusing himself from today’s plan but he also doesn’t think it’s fair to put Jarka in charge of 20 kids on her own. Especially because nothing is actually wrong with him.

He just isn’t as in charge of his feelings as he thought he was.

The day doesn’t turn out so bad. They have a good time on the boat enjoying the beautiful architecture of the Palaces, Churches and even the local hotels that line the waterway.

“Mz. Jarka, Mr. Payne, I think our final meal should be something genuinely Italian. Like pizza.” Niall says motioning to his belly.

“Pizza isn’t even Italian, bro. It came from the Gr-” and Liam zones out of whatever this pretty boy is saying now.

He’d forgotten about him all day and now he was opening his mouth and being smart and cute. It was distressing to say the least.

\--

The evening is spent packing before the group makes it’s way to the airport. The bus ride is quiet everyone exhausted from the weeks events. Except Niall and Amy, but they sit in the front whispering and giggling with each other.

Liam sneaks in a nap only to be jerked away by the gentlest of touches. “Sir, we’re here.” Comes the sweet, sweet voice he knows and loves. Liam’s bicep burning where Zayn’s hand just was.

“Thank you, Zayn.” Liam says making Zayn smile in return.

\--

The flight home is equally as serene, half the students including Liam fall asleep. The only down fall of the trip home is that Liam only makes it home three hours after they land. He didn’t mind waiting with his kids for them to get picked up, he obviously wants them to be safe. It’s just he also needed to sleep.

That night he dreams of Zayn again. This time it’s as steamy as he expects. Its images of his hands buried in Zayn’s hair, hips rocking forward, tongues battling.

\--

The Wednesday they’re back should be as boring as it was. He doesn’t know why he expected anything between him and Zayn to change drastically, or even at all. He’s just being dumb. He’s also back to being jealous since Samar and Zayn are back in his face.

\--

Come April and Liam’s starting a tutoring program to help his students and others raise their grades and pass their exams.

Liam spends every day wishing Zayn joins and every other day nagging him about it.

“C’mon, Zayn, you need the grades.”

He really does and it sort of boggles his mind how this boy was doing so well in his class then suddenly his grades fell. The decline started after their trip. And when Liam is recalling memories of that night, he’ll let himself think he’s the one who is distracting Zayn. At least the masked version of him.

\--

The news comes to him mid-July when he’s busy sending out scores and planning for the next school year. The Malik’s are leaving school. Apparently they’re moving back to their hometown.

He refuses to believe it at first but then he spots Trisha Malik leaving Principle Julia’s office and he needs answers.

“Mrs. Malik, hello!” He calls out.

“Mr. Payne, good morning, how are you?” she smiles at him, just as sweet as her son.

“Yeah, I’m all well. What’s this I hear about you guys moving?”

“Ah, yeah, that, I was just inside pulling out Wali and Zayn’s transcripts.”

“Is there a problem here is that why you’re moving.” He asks wary. He could be the reason. He remembers every interaction he’s had with Zayn and if he may have ever made him uncomfortable enough for such a surprise.

“Not at all, sweetheart, Zayn’s just been telling me how homesick he is. We thought it’d be nice to move back. Especially considering he’ll be continuing his education back there after graduation anyway.”

Liam can’t help but think that _if I were your home I’d never let you miss it._

“I see, I wish you all the best. You’ll be missed.”

“How sweet of you, dear. Thank you.” With that she’s out of the door.

Liam falls to the nearest desk chair. He can’t believe it’s true. He laughs a bit before rubbing a hand over his face.

He wants to storm into the office Mrs. Malik just walked out of and resign right then and there. He wants to find out what street the Maliks move to, he wants to follow them.

“Liam, you alright?”

Liam looks up to the source, “Yeah, Julia, don’t worry about me.”

She nods, giving him a not so satisfied half smile. “Take a break if you need one.”

And he really does. But he also needs a lot of things like Zayn and stopping this very creepy, obsessive behavior.

He doesn’t take the break but rather he busies himself with more work. He works until the moon is up and the hallways are no longer lit.

\--

He hasn’t eaten or slept for weeks but he really can’t, not while his heart feels like it’s on it’s last strings. Actually he’s not even sure it is. It could be broken already.

He walks into his kitchen to get some extra batteries for his remote control when he hears a ding from his laptop. Julia said she’d get back to him about that one programme idea he put forward for the following year he just didn’t expect her to get back to him so soon.

Naturally, his eyes bulge out of his head when he realizes it’s not from Julia, but the person who has him in this state.

Zayn Malik

To: Liam Payne

Reply To: [zainmalik@gmail.com](mailto:zainmalik@gmail.com)

 

Good Afternoon,

I think we have some unfinished business that we need to deal with before I can finally move back to my old town.

Please meet me at the Krizinski Cafe, DT @ 7 P.M.

 

Take care, sir

See you then,

Zayn.

 

Immediately he’s setting down the controller and making his way to the bathroom. It’s only four but he needs to look good tonight. Needs to show Zayn what he’s missing.

An hour and two shampoos later, Liam’s got his closet open, finger tapping against his temple wondering what he’s going to wear.

He picks up some black jeans, the ones that give him an ass. A white henley the one that gives him nice arms. Of course his boxers are black too. He would’ve gone for his Mickey Mouse boxers except he doesn’t know what Zayn wants and he doesn’t need to embarrass himself any further instead of this present day Adonis.

He spends half an hour on shaving and over fifty minutes going back and forth changing his hair style. At first, he wears it down. But after sitting on it for a while he decides it should go up. Then to the side, then down again, then half up half down. And finally down, again.

\--

He leaves the house at 6:20. He wants to get there early if only to prepare himself mentally. He knows he’ll never be ready for anything Zayn has to say but he makes the effort anyway.

\--

Liam doesn’t mean to be staring but the way the woman in front of him speaking is a very mesmerizing. Soon enough he’s in a trance watching her talk to her friend, hands flying all over the place, reminding him of Amy.

At one point in the conversation, her hands fall, and her faces blanks as she stares over Liam’s shoulder. Then she’s whispering in her friend’s ear who spins in her seat to glance at the door.

That intrigues Liam, so he too turns, and he really wishes he hadn’t done it so fast. Because his head starts hurting and not just from the rush of his momentum. It’s mostly because of how beautiful Zayn looks making his way through the door. Hand running through his hair as he spots Liam.

Zayn waves at him and Liam can’t help the grin that eats up his face in return. When Zayn reaches his table, Liam fumbles a little. He doesn’t know how to greet him. With a hug? A kiss to his cheek? A handshake? He doesn’t know. It’s a little awkward but then he offers Zayn a seat.

“Wow, Sir, you look like shit, no offense.” Zayn giggles

“Yeah, uh, it’s been a long summer.” Liam blushes, hand coming up to scratch at his neck.

“Yeah.” Zayn smiles sadly.

Liam calls over a waiter to order them some drinks before they do this. He wishes he could make his coffee Irish but what kind of example would that set. Zayn thanks their server as she walks off.

“So, uh, I’m not sure where to start, Sir.” Zayn mumbles.

“Wherever you want, although I was addressing the class, I did mean you could come to me with whatever, whenever.”

“Okay, give me a minute, ha.”

He’s given more when the waitress comes back with their drinks. Liam thanks her. Turning all his attention back to Zayn.

“Do you remember our trip to Italy, Sir?”

“Yeah, I do. You can call me Liam though, Zayn. You’re not my student anymore.”

“Alright, Liam,” he tests and it sounds like it belongs on his tongue.

“I, uh, you remember the street carnival thing, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Liam encourages.

“Do you remember anything specific from that night?” Zayn asks, eyes coming up to meet Liam’s, portraying what he really means.

“Listen, Zayn, I’m sorr-”

“Sir, Liam, please.” Zayn protests. “It’s alright, I wanted it to happen. Or I didn’t want it to happen with you specifically but it did. And I only realized afterwards once I noticed your tattoos.”

Liam looks down, eyes on the edge of his cup where his fingers are dancing.

“It’s just, that was a good thing. I have no complaints at all there,” he jokes. “It’’s just the conversations we had where you told me about your crush or whatever. I’m pretty sure he was me.”

“Zayn, how-”

“It really wasn’t hard when you look at me like the only place you want me to be is between your legs.”

“Zayn, oh my God, I’m so embarrassed and ashamed.”

“It’s alright, Liam. I don’t think I’d be talking to you this openly if it weren’t.” Zayn confirms. “It’s just I meant what I said to you that night. We won’t work out because I can’t love men.”

“No, please-”

“Sir, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be. It all falls back to who I am, who I need to be and who everyone wants me to be.” Zayn frowns, nails picking at the skin of his wrist.

“Zayn,” Liam starts solemnly.

“No, Sir, please hear me out. I just needed you to know that. And I needed you to know that nothing you can say will change this. I know you would’ve been so good to me but I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

With that Zayn’s running out of the Cafe taking whatever’s left of Liam with him.

The shell of a broken man, with a broken heart and a stolen soul staring after the man who is responsible for all the above left behind. Leaving Liam wondering how he’s ever going to get past this.

_eyes can’t shine, unless there’s something burning bright behind. since you went away, there’s nothing left in mine._

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought 
> 
> U can find me on tumblr @ zlpayne 
> 
> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> xoxo - H


End file.
